blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Copperclaw
Copperclaw is a light brown tab Copper-on-the-breeze.png|Copper on the Breeze, by ShiveringRose Copperclaw-and-breezepelt-for-copperclaw.png|Copperclaw and Breezepelt, by Leafpaw Copperclaw.png|Copperclaw, by Kat Kat3.jpg|Copperclaw and Breezepelt , by Kat 149px-Photo_(1).JPG|Copperclaw, by Swiftpaw Copperclaw by Swiftpaw on Paint.jpg|Copperclaw, by Swiftpaw Copperclaw|Copper by swiftpaw coppereclaw-by-jayfrost.jpg|Copperclaw, by Jayfrost FakescreenshotFOB.png|Copperclaw above Kat in FOB, by Kat Copperclaw3 by Swiftpaw.jpg acatbycopper.jpg|A Cat by Copperclaw Copperclawtheamazing.png|Copperclaw by Kat Kittehkatbycopper.jpg|Kat by Copperclaw DawnybyCopper.jpg|Dawnfrost by Copperclaw Swiftybycopper.jpg|Swiftpaw by Copperclaw Swiftbycopper.jpg|Whisker-less by Copperclaw Selena.jpg|Selena by Copperclaw Echobycopcop.jpg|Echoleaf by Copperclaw Wolfiebykat.jpg|Wolfpaw by Copperclaw Nightybycopcop.jpg|Nightflower by Copperclaw Dawnmistybycopperhopeyoulikeit.jpg|Dawnmist by Copperclaw cliff.png|Walking over a Cliff, by Copperclaw Copperclaw2.png|Copperclaw, by Dawnmist Minnie.jpg|Minnie by Copperclaw Supercat.png|Supercat, by Copperclaw flying away.png|by Copperclaw Uglyface2.png|Uglyface, by Copperclaw Uglyface.png|Angry Uglyface, by Copperclaw Dawnblazebycopperclaw.jpg Silverwindy.jpg|Silverwind by Copperclaw Russetdawn.jpg|DawnXRusset by Copperclaw Silver by Coperclaw.jpg|Silverpetal by Copperclaw Swittles.jpg|SwiftXSkittles by Copperclaw Mosspaw.jpg Beetlepaw.jpg Dawnblazebycopperclaw.jpg Copper.png|Copperclaw by ShiveringRose Copperclaw by Wolfpaw.jpg|Copperclaw by Wolfpaw WOLFEH.jpg|Wolfpaw by Copperclaw Leafpaw.jpg|Leafpaw by Copeprclaw Copperclaw Painting.png|Copperclaw by Dawnfrost Dawn.jpg|Dawnmist by Copperclaw WhatawomanizerxD.jpg|Hazelburrow by Copperclaw Copper.jpg|Copperclaw by Copperclaw KITTEHKAT.jpg|Kat by Copperclaw Coppah.jpg|Copperclaw by Copperclaw KAT.jpg|Kat by Copperclaw Shiver.jpg|ShiveringRose by Copperclaw REHNBAW.jpg|Selena by Copperclaw Dreamclud.jpg|Dreamcloud by Copperclaw NIGHTEHFLOWA.jpg|Nightflower by Copperclaw ECHOWHENG.jpg|Echowing by Copperclaw Blood Flower.jpg|Azelea and Angel from Blood Flower by Copperclaw Copperclaw.jpg|Copperclaw by ShiveringRose Rainsong.jpg|Rainsong by Copperclaw Blogheartbycopcop.jpg|Blogheart by Copperclaw Dappleleaf.jpg|Dappleleaf by Copperclaw Lilyshiney.jpg|Lilyshine by Copperclaw Dawnmistbycopcop.jpg|Dawnmist by Copperclaw Silverpetalbycopcop.jpg|Silverpetal by Copperclaw Dawnfrosty.jpg|Dawnfrost by Copperclaw BlogClan Glee.jpg|Copperclaw is depicted on Wolfpaw's Glee Poster 157348_5218ea89bac0a.png|Uglyfaces Advances, by Copperclaw Copperclawasawolf.png BlogClan-By-Kat.jpg|Copperclaw is depicted on the bottom, next to Hazelburrow. Copperness.png|Copperclaw, by Selena Coppertheclaw.jpg|Copperclaw by Copperclaw Swiftyloveswho.jpg Dawnmistlovesdoctorwho.jpg Copperclaw by Dawnblaze.png|Copperclaw by Dawnblaze Copper the Quilava.jpg Copperclaw_by_Dawnblaze2.png|Copperclaw by Dawnblaze BlogClan Sherlock by Swiftpaw.jpg Copperclaw4 by Swiftpaw.jpg|Copper by Swiftpaw Copperclaw by Mossy.jpg|Copperclaw by Mosstail by she-cat with bright green eyes and a white paw and white tail tip. Spots scatter her fur and she has a scarab marking on her head. Her muzzle and belly fur are paler than the normal brown of her fur. She is strong, lean, and tall, with long, thin legs that hide a whole lot of muscle and small, but powerful, paws. Her tail is long and thin, her claws long, deathly sharp, and, for a reason she never explains, copper-colored. Her whiskers are rather short and her nose is a relatively pale pink. On the Blog Copperclaw is an avid BlogClan member, often creating fan fiction and posting comments. Most notably, she is the deputy. She creates posts and such. She has deep insecurities about herself being deputy that she usually keeps quiet about. She is friends with almost everybody in BlogClan, and is very close to Rainsong and Kat , as well as Echoleaf, Dawnfrost and Swiftpaw. She gets along well with Hazelburrow. She mentors Emberpaw (sky). She wrote the article [http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/warriors-just-like-us-a-theory-of-similarity-by-copperclaw/ Clan Cats: Just Like Us? A Theory of Similarity.] At times, she has been called cold-hearted, but some see it as tough instead. Some members even look up to her. Roleplay Out of Roleplay Copperstar is an administrator on the roleplay site. On the old roleplay site by Rockclaw, the Oscats awards occurred. Copperstar won awards for her characters such as Best Fighter (Copperstar) and Hopeless Romantic (Forestclaw). She has created many Pin-Posts Festivals, including the ones for February, June, and July. She has many characters, most of which she killed off early July. She has done many plots and participated in the major ones, also orchestrating many of them. She is also a staff member for The BlogClan Post. In Roleplay Copperstar is the fiery leader of BlogClan. She was born in BlogClan to Shesmetet and Stormleap, only for them to be killed when she was three moons old in a badger attack. After a long rampage, Copperkit finally killed the badger and got the blood under her claws. It dried and turned her claws copper forever, an omen from StarClan for her dangerous strength in battle. She learned and created many fighting moves, and is one of the most powerful cats in the forest. Her mate is Swifttalon, played by Hawkfeather. Her apprentice on there is Swiftpaw. Her deputy is Robinplume, played by Rainsong. Fan Fiction By Her Fairy Tales Copperclaw is known for creating stories from traditional fairy tales, including Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Rumplestiltskin, etc. Christmas in BlogClan In Christmas in BlogClan, the BlogClan cats must get together to celebrate Christmas and welcome in Santa Claws. However, the Christmas celebrations are dampened by a badger attack. BlogClan must unite on this special holiday in order to be one step closer to their humanity. Cheerios Following the plot of Trailing Stars, ''all of the BlogClan cats have become actual cats. They must unite and thrive in their new surroundings in order to appease StarClan and return to their human plane of conciousness. Arguements spark, however, as Copperclaw tries to bring together her Clan. Is she really capable to be deputy? As she wloly unites her friends, she learns that the answer has been yes. Blood Flower Copperclaw has teamed up with Kat to do a fan fiction called ''Blood Flower. ''Two daughters of Scourge from different she-cats, Azelea and Angel, are taken from BloodClan. They must find their way back in order to fight to the death for leadership, and keep it from their greedy and ambitious younger brother, Adonis. The Empty Stars In her own ''The Empty Stars, ''new Clans are formed after the original four were destroyed. All new Clans are introduced in a new terriotry: RavenClan, the forest Clan, FogClan, the marsh domain, CloudClan, the meadow dwellers, and TorrentClan, the vast lake's charges. Four apprentices, Beetlepaw (FogClan), Scarletpaw (CloudClan), Mosspaw (RavenClan), and Falconpaw (TorrentClan) must save their homes from a peril that cannot be fought with claws-- a deadly plague. Together, they must journey to find the cure. By Others In Kat's Fan fiction, ''The New Sun, Copperclaw is a former member of SkyClan who apparently killed everyone there in a fire. She's much darker and tries not to show a speck of care for anyone. She lives with Nightcloud and Breezepelt, of whom she hates but learns to love. In Kat's Fires of BlogClan, Copperclaw is portrayed as a good friend, but a prickly person in general, with a deeply protective side to her. Copperclaw is also a vicious fighter, as well as quite dark. She attacks Kat on several occasions out of loyalty to the cats she has hurt, and out of hatred for the traitor. She is Kat's sin of Wrath. She is also an important plot advisor, Kat confiding in her every chapter or twist. Trailing Stars Copperclaw appears in Chapter 1, having attacked Dawnmist. She and the medicine cat team up to find a new camp. In this, she has her true personality. In Trailing Stars, although she is rather dark, this tough-as-nails cat can be kind and fun as well. She is seen again in Chapter 2, as the skillful cat who led Dawnmist to the camp. Wolfpaw is first intimidated by the strong, full-grown warrior. Copperclaw is very protective of the camp with good reason- wild cats or animals may attack any second. She then wakes Wolfpaw up after the sleep. Wolfpaw notes that Copperclaw is already fitting into her role as deputy, with Cakestar as leader. She later kills a fox that attacks camp. In Chapter 3, Copperclaw meets Hawksy with some hostility, but relaxes at the realization that she is BlogClan. She sets patrols to find the rest of BlogClan. Fan Art Recently Copperclaw has begun drawing fan art, especially headhsots of members of BlogClan. However, she has also drawn pairing photos, such as DawnXRusset and SwiftXFrog. She draws in different styles, but all with a Paint program. She has also done a tutorial. Many people admire her ability. In addition, Copperclaw has been depicted in art by many different artists. She is featured in Kat's ''Fires of BlogClan ''screenshots and drawn by many others. Trivia *Copperclaw is a trumpet player, and can also play the baritone. *She ships KatXHazel, which she called Wolfburrow. *In the past, she has been shipped with Hazelburrow. *She is known for making warrior spoofs of classic fairy tales. *Loves Doctor Who, and thinks that she is most like Sylvester McCoy's Doctor. Fun enough, but quite dark, secretive, and a loner. *She loves Pokemon. If she were one, she would be a Quilava. *She was elected deputy on the 27th June, 2012. *Loves Biology and medicine and has won several Science awards in school, as well as Band awards. Category:High Positions Category:Deputies Category:BlogClan Cats Category:Trailing Stars Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Trailing Stars Writers Category:Neon Weasels Category:Trailing Stars Editors Category:Senior Warriors Category:Mentors Category:She-cats Category:BlogClan Wiki Art Team